


Runaway

by virgilistic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child! Connor, Gen, Genetic Testing, Human AU, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgilistic/pseuds/virgilistic
Summary: When Connor escaped the facility, he was lost. There was nowhere to hide and no-one to go to. No one to trust. He has to find his own way.





	Runaway

Connor ran.

Sirens echoed throughout the large building behind him, red flashing lights casting an eerie glow on the ground around him.

Running was his only option.  
  
The facility was largely one for genetic experimentation. To the public, it was shown as safe, humane, and friendly.  
  
In reality, the horrors inside that Connor knew were… unthinkable.  
  
Children were kept in metal cages kin to those in dog shelters, and had to endure tests, sometimes painful,  daily. Most of these children didn’t survive.  
  
One of the front-desk employees had been appalled when she discovered the real facility behind the facade. It was with her help that Connor and some others had managed to escape.  
  
Some of the children hadn’t made it. One such was Connor’s older brother, Caleb.  
  
 _Caleb’s hand tightened around Connor’s as the alarms shot through the previously silent hall._  
  
Connor let a small cry slip out of his mouth as Caleb dragged him into a run.  
  
“Caleb, what’s going on?” Connor asked, voice shaking slightly.  
  
“We’re getting out.” Caleb replied resolutely. “We’re leaving, Connor. You’ll never have to go through the tests again or see the mean doctors ever again.”  
  
Connor looked up hopefully, tightening his grip on Caleb’s hand. “Really?”  
  
“Really. But we’ve gotta hurry. Remember what Miss Hallie said?”  
  
Connor nodded. They’d been told that Miss Hallie could only buy them so much time after the alarms inevitably went off.  
  
So they ran.  
  
Caleb and Connor were surrounded on both sides by other children. There were two girls behind Connor, and several children in front of him.  
  
They were so close. The doors were in sight.  
  
But down the hallway, the sound of heavy boots on the tile was quickly drawing closed.  
  
Twenty steps to the door.  
  
Ten steps.  
  
Five.  
  
Connor felt his heart beating out of his chest. They were so close.  
  
The kids in front of them opened the door and fled, grouping off in all directions. Connor took one step out the door.  
  
A yank on his arm.  
  
The door slammed closed, freedom vanishing from his sight.  
  
Connor looked behind him. Caleb had been pulled back, which, because of the tight grip he and Connor had on each other, pulled Connor back as well.  
  
Caleb was fighting tooth and nail against the man on top of him, kicking and biting.  
  
Another man came towards Connor.  
  
Connor backed up, biting his lip and holding his chin high. Just as the man reached for him, Caleb broke free from his captor.  
  
He snatched Connor off the ground and slammed through the door.  
  
There was a loud bang, and Caleb fell forward.  
  
He and Connor crashed to the ground. The bullet had gone straight through Caleb’s thigh.  
  
Connor bit his lip again, crouching beside Caleb’s struggling form as the guards advanced.  
  
“Connor. Connor, run.” Caleb said desperately. “Leave me.”  
  
“But-but, I can’t! I can-“  
  
“RUN, Connor. Leave!” Caleb cried, pushing at his shoulder. “Go!”  
  
“Caleb, I-“  
  
“Connor, please. I’ll be okay. Run. Run!”  
  
Connor, lip trembling, nodded.  
  
He turned.  
  
Behind him, there was a gunshot and a scream that cut off, echoing eerily.  
  
He ran.  
  
Connor ran until his every breath felt like a stab to the chest.  
  
He ran until his vision went hazy.  
  
He ran until he could run no longer and his legs collapsed from under him.  
  
He pushed himself up against a wall.  
  
He leaned his head back. Connor was free.  
  
But freedom felt… wrong.  
  
Caleb was gone.  
  
Connor knew this. He wasn’t naive enough to believe that Caleb had survived after being caught escaping.  
  
He’d be used as an example.  
  
Connor felt lost without him.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the cries that had been building up in his chest fall out.  
  
He cried for Caleb.  
  
He cried for all the children who didn’t make it.  
  
He cried for himself, and the horrors he had to endure.  
  
He cried for the uncertainty of the future.  
  
But he also cried because this freedom… gave birth to a hope he’d never experienced.  
  
When he had cried all he could, he rested his head on his knees.  
  
He could figure out what to do tomorrow.  
  
For now…  
  
For now, he just needed to rest.  
  
Connor let his eyes slip shut.  
  
——  
  
When Connor woke, he woke suddenly.  
  
A loud truck horn shattered the stillness of the morning.  
  
Connor jumped, shooting to his feet.  
  
He needed to find a better place, a safer place.  
  
Before he could go anywhere, however, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
He looked up, frozen in fear.  
  
A tall, graying man stood crouched in front of him.  
  
“Hey, bud.” The man said. His voice was low and gravely. “What’re you doing out here alone?”  
  
Connor shook his head quickly. He didn’t reply.  
  
“Okay. Where are your parents?”  
  
Connor tilted his head in confusion. Parents?  
  
The man frowned. “My name is Hank. I’m going to make a small phone call, okay. Are you hungry?”  
  
Connor’s head snapped up. Was this… Hank… offering food?  
  
Hank chuckled. “It seems so. Come with me, we can get you something.”  
  
Connor frowned and shook his head.  
  
Hank seemed friendly enough, but…  
  
Connor hadn’t known kindness from many people in his short life.  
  
“If I leave you here, will you stay until I get back?” Hank asked hesitantly.  
  
Connor nodded tentatively. Could it really hurt…?  
  
Hank nodded. He ruffled Connor’s hair and stood.  
  
Connor pushed his back against the wall as Hank moved away.  
  
He fiddled with his thumbs. Hank seemed nice enough.  
  
“Hey. Kid.”  
  
A new voice.  
  
Connor looked up. A tall, lanky man stood not far in front of him. His hair was greasy and he gave off a much colder aura then Hank had.  
  
“Why don’t you come along, nicely. Wouldn’t wanna cause a scene, would we?” The man reached out a hand to grab Connor’s wrist.  
  
Connor tried to get away but could only let out a strangled cry as he was dragged up from his position on the ground.  
  
He struggled vehemently, pulling and yanking at his wrist.  
  
“C’mon kid. Don’t be difficult.”

Connor only struggled more.

  
Just when he was about to lose hope, however, he heard Hank’s voice again from beside them.

  
“Hey, douchebag.” He said. “I suggest you let go of the kid.”

  
“Oh?” Greasy said. “And what are you gonna do. Not like he’s yours.”

  
“No. But as a police officer and a decent fucking human being, it’s my duty to protect him.”

  
Greasy paled, his vice grip on Connor’s wrist slacking, allowing Connor to escape.

  
He quickly decided to run behind Hank and hide behind his legs.

  
Perhaps childish, but he couldn’t help it.

  
Hank was safety.

  
Hank reached a hand down towards Connor and Connor hesitantly took it.

  
“Now. I’ll let you know. Don’t go after kids. I’ve got your face, now, and I’ll know who to find.”  
Hank gently tugged on Connor’s hand, walking away from the man.

  
“Okay, son. I didn’t know if you had any allergies or somethin’ like that so I’ve got you a hamburger. Not the best food for a child, I guess, but it’s what was closest.”

  
Connor nodded.

  
“Thank you, Hank.” He said quietly.

Hank blinked in surprise before patting Connor gently on the back.

  
“No problem, champ.”

  
Hank was silent for a while as Connor ate.

  
“What’s your name, son?” He asked.

  
Connor didn’t reply for a minute.

  
“It’s Connor.”

  
“What about your last name?”

  
“I don’t have one anymore.”

  
“You don’t…” Hank trailed off. “What was your last name when… when you still had one?”

  
“It was Flynn.”

  
“Connor, where are your parents?”

  
“I don’t have any.”

  
Hank looked troubled at this, but Connor ignored it.

  
“I’m going to make a few more calls, okay bud?” Hank asked.

  
Connor merely nodded, tightening his grasp on Hank’s free hand.

  
He tried not to listen to Hank’s conversation.

  
His heart was beating fast in his chest.

  
He startled when Hank crouched down in front of him.

  
“Connor.” Hank said solemnly. “Did you know that you’ve been missing for 5 years?”

  
Connor tilted his head.

  
“Connor… your parents aren’t here, anymore.”

  
“I know.” Connor said, avoiding Hank’s gaze. He’d been told long ago, when he was still young enough to remember their faces.

  
Hank looked uncertain. “Well. Would you like to come home with me for the time being?” Hank asked.

  
Connor looked up and squinted.

  
“I have a dog. And my son. He’s older than you but I’m sure you’d get along and-“

  
“You have a dog!?” Connor asked excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

  
Hank looked surprised, but he nodded. “Yes. His name is Sumo. Would you like to meet him?”

Connor nodded quickly.

  
Hank gave a small smile and stood up again, offering his hand to Connor.

  
“In that case, come along, Connor.”

  
Connor nodded again, skipping slightly.

He’d always wanted to see a dog! He loved dogs!

When he and Hank reached the house, Hank bent down to eye level with Connor again.

  
“Listen Connor, Sumo is a very big dog. But you don’t have to be scared, okay?”

  
Connor nodded, lifting his chin.

  
Hank opened the door and guided Connor in with a hand on his back.

  
Immediately, a big dog was in Connor’s face, licking his nose and making him giggle.

 

Maybe his happy ending wasn’t complete, but he thought that maybe, the future was less uncertain then he’d thought.


End file.
